Remember, Remember
by LelinChan
Summary: A girl had a blackout. Then, she couldn't remember anything of her past, not even her own fmaily and name. afterwards, a mysterious man takes her to "a faraway land, one where you'll never have to worry again. A land under Cao Cao."
1. Chapter 1

"_Guo lai ba, guo lai ba! Ni shi wo de xiao bao bei…"_

The girl woke with a startled gasp. She was young, at the mere age of fourteen, with an abnormally pale face that was half-hidden by two long curtains of silky, black hair. A pair of tired, light eyes stared into her lidded, crescent-like ones, not glaring at her, yet not feeling any sympathy for her.

"Child, what is your name?" the elderly woman asked.

Again, the girl thought about it, trying to remember. But all that came was a black pitch of nothing. She shook her head and replied sheepishly, "I don't know."

"What's your father's name, then?"

"I'm afraid I don't know as well… who are you?"

At last the old woman smiled, showing almost no emotion at all. "Zhang Guining. Are you an orphan?" It was obvious that she was very straightforward and unemotional, like a piece of lead-white bread that tasted like nothing.

"I-I think so… either that or I'm lost. Very lost. Is there a place I can stay?" the girl hid her hands in her fur cloak, so that the strict woman could not see her lace her fingers together for good luck, as well as wondering how long they- or she- would be staying in the snow.

"Yes, child. I run an orphanage by myself- you can stay there for as long as you like, or until you get married, though that would be most unlikely- most of the girls were sold as servants or _entertainers_, if you get what I mean. Anyways, enough of that- would you like to come or not?"

At first, the girl was delighted about permanently living under a roof, but the thought of being a prostitute, or _entertainer_, as Zhang Guining put it, later on, turned her mind. Then there was the tiny chance of getting married- after all, there were plenty of men around, and even if she became a concubine, it would be a life of luxury, wouldn't it?

Her mind was set. "Yes, thank you so much!" She happily stood up, wrapping her cloak around her graceful body. Then she cringed as the orphanage lady slapped her hand. "Well, what're you doing then? Hold my bag for me!"

The girl nodded, still a little shocked. "Yes, ma'am." The bag was made of silk, carrying only a small bronze mirror and some silver, making it light and easy to handle, actually light enough for Guining, who seemed to be just around sixty-five years old.

_I guess it's because she's old, after all, don't old people need more rest?_

* * *

**So, how was it? I'm sorry that it's a little short, but I'm currently procrastinating now . I promise the next one would be longer, okay? **

**If you wish to create your own character, tell me about it via reviewing, as well as the pairings you'd like to see, and the pairings you wouldn't like to see.**

**Thank you all for reading this!**


	2. Chapter 2

Half a year after the first chapter…

**Review Responses**

**Black-HunterXX: Oooooh, since you're my first and only reviewer, this chapter is dedicated for you **

_Half a year after the first chapter…_

Ling Yuechai looked out the window, something she should not be doing, under the strict and unreasonable orders of Zhang Guining, the old orphanage lady. Half a year ago, she was homeless and hungry, without a name and possibly even a missing family. Then she met Guining. Guining had fed her, clothed her, and also taught her some useful skills, like cooking, cleaning, and mending clothes, which she was grateful for. Yet, Yuechai never felt at home. Every day, she'd look out the window at least once, to remind her of the world outside, and to keep her sanity- Li Zhenxi had literally gone mental from being kept indoors for four years, resulting in having her tongue sliced off and sent to an asylum, or what the suspicious-looking stranger called an asylum.

"Yuechai!" the voice was familiar; it sounded just like a peasant choking on a large piece of apple, an unpleasant sound that Yuechai soon learned to hate. "Yuechai! Where is that stupid girl? Yanzi, go and bring her here!"

A rushed running of feet followed it, and not so long after, a young boy ran into Yuechai's room, nearly crashing into her. "Yuechai, Madame Zhang's finding you! Hurry or she'll get mad!"

Yuechai nodded calmly. _The old meanie's probably mad already. _She patted Yanzi's head on her way out, earning an annoyed look from him. It wasn't much of a long walk from her room to Guining's, which the orphans and she secretly called 'The Underground Lair'. It would only take a minute or two.

Zhang Guining already had her arms folded in a bossy manner. Her thinning, gray hair was tied into a bun, as usual, with a few pieces of priceless ornaments hanging down. She was in a new dress- dark blue and plain, making her seem slimmer and paler, though she wasn't what normal people would call pale.

"Yuechai, come in and sit down, we have a lot to discuss about, you lazy dog!" She turned around and half stormed into her large bedroom, sitting on the bed.

Yuechai sat besides her, feeling rather uncomfortable with her surroundings. It was the second time she had been in the Underground Lair, the first time by accident, but this time, the monster was right next to her, so close that she could feel the warmth of another.

"Now, Yuechai, listen to me. You are fifteen, am I correct?"

"Yes, ma'am, my birthday was just a week ago."

"Well, congratulations then. Anyways, you do know that the land is at war, no?"

"Of course I do, ma'am. Only three lieges are left, from what I heard from a few peasants."

"Actually, there're more, but only those three are the most famous, even though one doesn't even have a city of his own, but who cares. The matter here is Cao Cao."

Yuechai flinched slightly at the name- it was so familiar…

"You see, Cao Cao is very powerful, with many exceptional generals, and here comes what I've been dying to tell you- he's coming to visit us!"

It took a while for Yuechai to swallow in all Guining told her. Then she realized what the old woman just said. "Wh-wh-what?! You mean, a warlord's going to be here?! Ma'am, how do we even prepare for his visit?"

Guining's smile was dangerously sly. "That is what I mean, child. I need you to prepare a feast and all that jazz with the others, but do not tell them about Cao Cao- just say that it's an important, high-classed man, or else they'll freak out, and we wouldn't want that, would we?" She let out an airy laugh, and Yuechai forced herself to chuckled softly.

"Ma'am, please forgive me for being so curious, but when will he be here?"

"Oh, tomorrow night."

"Tomorrow night?!"

Yanzi was fuming with rage. Not only does that mean less sleep, but it also meant a decrease of food for the next month or two. Sure, he was lazy compared to the other orphaned children, but working up a feast and decorating the entire house by the next night was just too crazy.

"Yes, Yanzi, that's what she said." Yuechai sighed, "I'm sorry for being the messenger, but this is really important, it needs all of our work!"

"While the lazy old bitch gets to laze around, enjoying her free time!" Yanzi scowled.

Guo Lian slapped his shoulder. "Don't speak such words, Yanzi! Remember what happened to Qinghua?" she gave him a death glare.

"Oh…" Yanzi looked down at his toes. "She got beaten to death, right?"  
"Yes, and what does that tell you?"

"That I should be grateful to be alive and that I should just shut up and keep my complaints in my head."

"Very good!" Lian brought up a satisfied smirk, her arms crossed under her chest.

"But seriously, how should we prepare for Cao Cao's sudden visit?" Wang Qiubing asked, cocking her head to a side.

Yuechai smiled, taking out a piece of rice paper. "I have all the jobs here, should I read it aloud?" She replied playfully.

"Please do!" Yanzi begged.

"Okay then, I will. Get ready, this is going to be a big list!"


	3. Chapter 3

The furniture was cleaned, the decorations set up, the food were all laid out

The furniture was cleaned, the decorations set up, the food were all laid out. All that was missing was the guest.

Ling Yuechai laced her fingers together, gently biting her lower lip. Cao Cao didn't seem to be one who would arrive at least half an hour late for a feast… yet, that was what happened.

She looked over at Yanzi. The impatient boy was muttering curses under his breath, sweat trickling down his forehead, his mouth pressed into a perfectly thin line- he was the type who could not sit down for even five minutes. Yanzi caught the older girl's stare, and turned bright red as she gestured for him to calm down.

"Patience is a virtue, boy." Zhang Guining, the orphanage lady, nudged him quietly.

"Why wouldn't it be?"

They all turned at the unfamiliar voice. It was elegant, but cold- not to the point of evil, but enough to send shivers down Yuechai's spine. As she expected, a tall man strode coolly into the orphanage, followed by two well-armed bodyguards and a shorter man with a turban.

"Forgive the intrusion," the cold-looking man started, "But I am afraid that Lord Cao Cao could not make this event. Instead, he sent me here, as well as Xu Huang." He nodded at the shorter man. "My name is Sima Yi, Lord Cao Cao's strategist."

Guining smiled at the men, an air of disappointment hovering around her. "Forgiven, Lord Sima Yi. It is still an honor to have someone at such a great authority to feast at and tour our humble abode." She quickly looked over at the orphans. "Would you like someone to show you around?"

Sima Yi smiled back, his features more serpent-like, "That would be lovely, Madame Zhang. How about… that one?"

Yuechai swallowed back a startled gasp. _Me?_ She laced back her fingers for luck again, sending signs to Guining with her eyes, hoping that the mean, old lady would just understand for once.

Of course, it didn't work. Guining let out a forced chuckle. "You mean Yuechai? Sure thing, Lord Sima, but just watch her feet, she is a slow one!"

The laughter continued, followed by the unwilling ones of the other orphans, as Sima Yi gracefully made his way towards Yuechai, a silent smirk painted across his handsome face. Yuechai swore she had seen something red glint in his eyes, but shook the thought away- it was just her nervousness, wasn't it?

"After you, Lady Yuechai." Yi bowed his head slightly.

Yuechai bowed back. "Thank you, Lord Sima, but please don't call me Lady Yuechai- I am nothing but a mere orphan, dust on the ground compared to you."

"Alright then, miss. You may call me Zhongda instead- that's my style name." By then Yi was walking beside her. "Are you the oldest here? Apart from Madame Zhang."

Yuechai nodded. Sadly, I am. "I just turned fifteen not so long ago, L- Zhongda." The last part of her reply came out in a mumbled that was barely above audible. It didn't feel right for her to be calling such a man without a title of any sort- in fact, it wasn't right at all.

"Tell me, Yuechai, how long have you been here?" The tone was more serious now. Yuechai could tell that from the uncomfortable atmosphere, it wasn't the time for jokes. The man was here for more than one purpose.

"I was found in the snow half a year ago."

"Can you tell me what happened before?"

Yuechai narrowed her eyebrows. That was a hard question, one that had been bugging her all the time. Why couldn't she remember? "The strange thing is, I don't remember anything- _anything_- at all…"

Yi stopped walking, Yuechai immediately stopping as well. He looked at her, the coy smile fading away. Then, he moved closer, until she could feel his warmth near her- not that he had much of it- and tipped her head backwards with one finger on her chin. Instantly, a wave of panic washed over her body- what was going on? She saw his face draw nearer to hers, but she couldn't do anything- her whole body froze.

"What-?" Yi's eyes grew wide, and he move his hand, his ice-cold fingers grazing her face, until they reached the far corner of her left eye, and plucked at something.

Yuechai squeezed her eyes shut at the pain. He had dug his nails around her mole! Even though it was red, it was hard to see, due to its tiny size- how Yi noticed it was nearly a miracle to her, even when it caused a great panic attack for her.

"Please forgive me, Yuechai- it was just… something." He had already regained his former position and voice, putting back on his clawed gloves. "Now, where were we?"

"My room." Yuechai lowered her head sheepishly, her face slowly turning pink. She was going to show her room to a man! Well, not exactly her room- she shared it with Guo Lian, but still…

Yi hid his smile; at least, he tried to. "Your room, hmm? How interesting…"

"Umm… I guess I sh-"

"Yuechai! There you are! I've been looking for you all over!" Zhang Guining stormed down the hallway, steam blowing out of her ears. "Come now, dinner is ready, Lord Sima." She announced sweetly to Yi.

"We should go," Yuechai told him quietly. _Or else the old lady would get mad, and you wouldn't want that, would you? _

Yanzi and the other children were sent to their rooms as soon as dinner was finished, leaving only Yuechai with Xu Huang, Yi, and the old lady. "Well past bedtime." Guining had told Yi innocently, a sly smile pasted on her lips.

Yi and Huang exchanged glances, both nodding at once. Yi turned his head to face Guining. "Do forgive me if this seems too much to ask, but-"

"Oh, anything's fine, Lord Sima! After all, you are the infamous Sima Yi!" Guining cut through the cold man's sentence.

Yi sighed. "Very well then. We'd like to take Lady Yuechai with us back to Xu Chang."

Yuechai nearly choked on her wine. _What did he just say!?_ She stole a glance at Guining, her heart beating thrice as fast as its normal rate, and saw that the old woman's face had been drained of its color. Guining blinked twice before smiling again at Yi.

"Why?" She asked, her voice trembling at the end.

Yi smiled, his features suddenly snake-like and colder than before, "Because, Lady Yuechai," he turned to face the girl this time, "Xu Chang is a faraway land, one where you'll never have to worry again. One where you'll have all you ever wanted. One where you'll have so much free time and no need for work. A land under Cao Cao."


	4. Chapter 4

**You must be wondering where I was the past month. Well, a month had passed with lack of creativity, Russia, and depression.**

* * *

"Are you sure you want to go?"  
Ling Yuechai cast her eyes down, looking at her feet as she walked to the direction of her fan. Of course she wanted to follow the two officers from Cao Wei- it was a great opportunity, her golden chance, the only time to get away from it all, to have freedom, rights, and a life of luxury.

"You'll regret it," Zhang Guining snapped at her, "I'm sure you will. Then, you'll come running down here with tears leaking out of your eyes, begging to be fed here again."

Yuechai tried her very best not to roll her eyes. She looked around the room to see if she had left anything important or valuable, and picked up her traveling sack when there was nothing to take anymore. Bowing her head at Guining, Yuechai slowly walked out, bowing at the sight of Sima Yi and Xu Huang.

"Lord Sima, Lord Xu, I am ready…" her voice trailed away as she heard familiar voices- the other orphans.

"Yuechai! Yuechai! Yuechai!" Yanzi was ahead of all of them, being the fastest so far. Before the young woman could even blink once, Yuechai was pushed onto the grassy ground, having at least a few dozen children hugging and squashing her.

"Yanzi, Lian…" she whispered, tears threatening to roll down her cheeks.

"Yuechai, don't go!" Yanzi cried, sniffling into her collarbone.

"But I…" She choked on her own words- lies, lies, lies. She didn't have to go. She just wanted to go. It was all so selfish of her, putting her happiness before the other younger orphans'. How could they even like her because of that?

"Yuechai, we should get going now." Yi informed her as Xu Huang pulled on the reins of their horses.

"Alright, Lord Sima," the girl replied, the title 'lord' accidentally on purpose slipping from her tongue. She gave the other orphans a final hug, promising to visit as soon as she could with a lot of presents, and quickly walked over to the two Wei officers. Huang asked if she had a horse, and Yi told her to climb onto his when she shook her head.

"Now," Yi began after settling himself behind her, "is there anything you forgot?"

Again, Yuechai shook her head. She did not have much personal items, and had only packed seven sets of clothing, a few pieces of cheap jewelry, a fan, and tea leaves in a tiny pouch- just in case if Huang or Yi were thirsty, though she had a feeling that there were enough food from just the two officers.

A sudden neigh from the horses caught her off-guard, and, as they rode off and away from the orphanage, she was still waving goodbye, a smile of sadness engraved on her pale face.

* * *

Many hours later, the three stopped at a cozy-looking inn. It was quite small, but Sima Yi had predicted that it would take them around seven days to arrive at the capital of Cao Wei, and therefore must rest at whatever's available. Unfortunately, only two rooms were left for them to stay the night, and Yuechai was forced to share one with Yi- Xu Huang was sent to the one next door with the guards.

At least it's got a double bed, the poor girl thought to lighten her own sadness, Or else you'd have to sleep on the floor.

After changing into their sleeping-clothes (each having to shut their eyes when the other proceeded to slip out into the nude), the two stared awkwardly at the bed, set aside a wall like all other beds in the whole of China, unsure what to do. A few silent minutes passed, then Yuechai whispered, "I suppose I should get in first…"

At Yi's mechanical nod, she climbed in robotically, but pulled the blanket up just to hide just a tiny bit of her chin, shuddering at the sudden stirring of Yi's faint warmth, and was glad that her thick hair hid her bare shoulders. They lay there nervously, at least five inches apart, trying not to touch each other.

Three hours passed, and Yuechai was awoken at a sudden movement beside her arm. She turned her head to see Yi disrobe, leaving only a pair of pants clinging to his body. His long, brown hair flowed down to his back, dotted with beads of sweat, trickling like little snakes and rivers. Yuechai found herself staring at him for a moment, and before she knew it, reached out her arm to touch his shoulder.

Yi did not jump or shiver at her touch, but instead gestured her to sit next to him at the edge of the bed. She did so, trying the best she could to hide her chest as naturally as she could. It wasn't long before Yi started to talk.

"You have an interesting personality, Yuechai."

Yuechai felt her color rise as she mumbled a 'thank you', and was grateful for the darkness surrounding them. It was uncomfortably hot, and the room was stuffy. No one bothered to open the windows, since the wind was not even there.

"There's something I want you to do, Yuechai."

"I'll do anything, L- Zhongda." After all, he took her from the orphanage and let her share the bed with him, did he not?

Yi sighed softly. Yuechai tried very hard not to look at his eight-packed stomach (for he fought as well as strategized), but in the end had to steal a small glance. She cast her gaze away when he began speaking again.

"I want you to learn," he said quietly, "To learn proper etiquette- not that you're not polite- and to behave like a real lady."


	5. Chapter 5

**My dear reviewers… thank you so much. I mean it. It's like increasing troop morale in my brain. Again, I'm sorry for the extreme lateness, but I was on holiday again, and I got depressed because of some insults fired at me, and I had to start school about a week ago.**

* * *

The three left the inn straight after breakfast. Xu Huang looked as if he's been having eight large bowls of extra-spicy rice, but Sima Yi nearly fell asleep on his horse, and would certainly have if Ling Yuechai wasn't sitting right in front of him. Her face grew hot when she realized what had just crashed into her.

"Sorry," Yi said once he snapped back into reality, "Please forgive me."'

"It's alright," Yuechai's voice almost came out as a squeak. "It's not entirely your fault, anyways." She shot Huang an unimpressive glare when the other man pressed two of his fingers together, indicating a kissing scene between Cao Cao's strategist and the orphan girl, who did not stop until Yi started to speak.

"Now, we will have to enter a mountain pass to cross a long, but wide, bridge. Once we reach the entrance, do not talk or even whisper softly, as bandits or archers could be hiding behind the rocks, ready to attack us for our supplies, do you all understand?"

Yuechai, Huang, and the bodyguards all nodded together. They all knew what he was purposely leaving out- if the bandits got hold of their supplies, Huang and Yi would be killed, and Yuechai sold into prostitution. Yuechai felt a small pang of guilt hit her heart- was she just slowing them down?

They rode in silence. Like last night, the wind was still and the air hot and stuffy. Beads of sweat trickled down the bodyguards' cheeks, as if they were silently weeping for their itching bodies under layers of clothing and armor. Yuechai pitied them- she was the only one who could stand the heat, due to the dress she wore being made of silk. It had gotten slightly tighter, and shorter so that her ankles were visible. Yuechai hoped that Yi and Huang didn't notice that, or else she'd die of utter embarrassment.

It seemed to her that Huang was fighting the urge to use his voice the whole time, for he reached up from his smaller horse to lightly tap Yi's shoulder.

"Can I sing?" the shorter Wei officer asked, a hint of a monkey-like grin tugging at the corners of his mouth.

"Please do." Yi immediately replied, his voice sounding as dry as a desert.

Huang's quiet grin suddenly morphed into a wide beam at the answer. Clearing his throat, he whistled at the bodyguards to get their attention as well. _"Bai ma huo zhong fei, san nan shui zhong zhui, tao hua qian ting liu, ben shi mei xiang yuan, wei he zuo you shao?"_ He stopped, his arms in mid-fling, and turned his head, flashing a proud smile at Yi and Yuechai, only to find himself being stared at with wide eyes.

"Wh-who wrote it?" Yi croaked. "The young lord?"

Huang nodded, his smile fading away. "Yes, and it's one of his latest ones, too. I was the first to hear it!"

"Wait," Yuechai cut in, her eyes swimming with confusion. "What 'young lord'? Is he a famous poet?"

"In a way, yes," Yi said, "we call Cao Zhi the 'young lord' because he is Cao Cao's favorite son." He looked over at the bodyguards, checking to see if any of them were eavesdropping.

"Will I get to meet him?" Yuechai asked hopefully, "I've always wanted to at least exchange greetings with a poet!"

Yi smiled, the corners of his eyes slightly upturned. "Of course you will, Yuechai. In fact, you'll get to meet everyone of Cao Wei, and not just the men- there's Bian Shi, the young lord's mother, and Zhen Luo, wife to another one of Cao Cao's sons, Cao Pi." That was when his smile disappeared. "That is, if you'll keep to our little… ah, agreement we made last night."

Huang arched his eyebrows, and Yuechai turned tomato red. How embarrassing it was, for the Turban-clad man to think of her as Yi's secret lover, or worse, his personal prostitute.

"I-it's not like that!" She found herself stammering. "I-I mean, last night, Zhongda and I, erm…"

Yi shot Huang a snake-like glare. "Nothing sexual happened, nothing sexual at all. Now, I think that lake right over there would be a nice place to rest by." He said, quickly changing the subject as he pointed at a lake in the middle of a Lavendine field. Yuechai looked over at it. Two men were waving at them.


End file.
